Void Wars
by Darelle The Author
Summary: In the Void, none are allowed to exist. Time, space, energy, all is swallowed by the infinite maw. Be you walking dead, soulless demon, or holy warrior, all are forsaken here, God's blind spot.
1. Chapter 1: Chance Meeting

The War:

Chapter 1:

_A purple eye. That was the last thing any of them had seen. The iris the had materialized from null-space, probing each of them, holding them static in time before enveloping them in a wash of deep violet aura and pulling their very existence through a long tunnel which warped into a wormhole. The corridor seemed to extend to eternity before finally allowing their captives release, release into this new world…_

A deep violet moon loomed high above a maroon void. It lacked for land, sea, and air. It made up for these three forfeitures in nothingness. The emptiness extended in all directions, infinitely. Not a soul for miles. Then, almost as if to compensate for the lack of life, a blinding flare descended from the moon like a flaming tear. One, three, seven, twenty-seven, the fireballs rained down, down, down into the abyss forever. As the first flame began to enter darkness, it collided with earth, one small floating asteroid. Causing something of a nuclear explosion to take place throwing smoke and dust high into the air creating a familiar mushroom cloud of not only smoke, but of matters like rock and mineral. The plume of materials grew to mammoth proportions before detonating with the force of "The Big Bang" and it did indeed prove to have the same results: matter scattered all about the void before falling into place, like puzzle pieces.

*****

Cory finally came back to consciousness but did not dare open his eyes too quickly; the dust around him was so thick he could feel it wafting over his closed eyelids. Slowly, the youth raised his head above the densest area of the dust but still he bound his eyelids closed. He lifted himself to full height and carefully eased his vision open. The dull purple glow stung his corneas forcing him to scrunch his scowling expression into a squint. _Probably not the best idea to keep my eyes closed for so long. _He had to adjust to the light and prevent the dust from blinding him; he might as well have been a sitting duck for Crimson and Azure. His eyes snapped open at this realization, wasn't he just in a battle with the two DS Fiends?

Ignoring the massive burning sensation in his eyes he glanced all around but saw nothing but craggy red earth covered by copious amounts of light brown dust. Wherever he was, it was most certainly clear that it was not the wet cityscape of Seattle, Washington. Still, as he looked over the ravaged landscape, the lifeless static around him did seem familiar…almost as though he had been here before.

"Hello," He called and was met with a symphony of distorted and offbeat echoes that continued for an unusually long amount of time. The air, Cory realized, was thick when he spoke, almost as if he could feel his words as they poured from his mouth. He opened his mouth and let out a forceful lion's roar, which threw him backwards a good distance from his original location.

"Wow, Ray would have a field day here…" Cory reached up to push his glasses further upon his nose and pushed nothing but the bridge of his nose. "Where-," He started to ask to nobody in particular. He immediately looked straight down and realized that it was in the miasma. Sighing, he glowered, "Well that's just great…"

As the young man reached into the dust a blast about five hundred yards northwest of him forced the mist to disperse and Cory saw his glasses which now had a red-hot frame and were hanging just on the edge of a crack which led to who-knows-where. He took his chance to snatch up the glasses, and although they felt like flaming needles to the touch, Cory juggled them from hand to hand until they finally cooled.

Slipping the glasses on, his vision sharpened and he saw that there were hundreds of shooting stars above, raining down to the surface of the planet. He shifted his gaze from the sky to the site of the explosion. An enormous crater imploded into existence, smoldering and flaming in the center. The lip of the pit almost reached his feet. "Whatever this thing is it's gotta be big…"

Cory slowly lowered himself down the steep incline, speeding to a jog as the incline leveled out, the youth groped blindly through the smoke, feeling a strong radiation emanating from whatever lay a just feet from him in the crater. _Hmm…Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…_

Before Cory could ponder this idea further, he felt the ground slip out from under him and his chin met rough red earth with a thunderous crash. He pulled himself up from the ground all the while grumbling, "How the hell did I trip, I'm supposed to have 'cat-like' reflexes…"

A familiar voice replied from the gloom, "Yeah reflexes never really was your thing, it was _mine."_

The youth's face fell as he realized with a dawning horror who he was speaking with. "Blue balls, is that you," Cory asked with suppressed annoyance.

"Hey, I thought I told you not to call me that," the voice replied with pronounced anger, which was particularly rare for the speaker.

"Well you can't expect me to call you 'Sonic' that's not a name, it's a title of sound and speed," Cory teased with slight amusement.

Sure enough, a small blue hedgehog with a head much larger than Cory's peered though the smoke at him, scowling.

It brought a smile to Cory's face but then he remembered something an old friend had told him once, _"You could bring out the negativity in anybody you met, couldn't you?"_ The smile immediately faded away. And he, instead, returned to his default scowl while asking the hedgehog, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh you know, seeing the sights, checkin' out the ladies, crashing into iron hard rocks at 400 miles per hour, you know, _that_ kinda stuff. What are _you _doing here, did the Guardian Corps finally wise up and strip your rank or did your zookeeper just lose track of you again?" Sonic could never resist being sarcastic but Cory just inspired the most vicious rebukes Sonic could ever produce, even Dr. Eggman and Knuckles combined could not push Sonic to sling the kind of insults he has aimed at Cory ever since the two first met.

"Still as ignorant as ever about the world around you, huh," Cory bit back with a satisfied malice.

Sonic glanced all around him before snapping back, "Ok hairball, if you're so smart then _you _should be able to tell us where we are," The hedgehog smirked triumphantly.

Cory honestly did not know where they had been taken to and opened his mouth to fling another affront at the blue-skinned, green-eyed hedgehog. What had been said, however, was a surprise to the youth himself, "Void of Existence."

Sonic raised a skeptical eyebrow before stating simply, "The what!? Man, have you lost your mind; that sounds like…you know…death. You just made that up," his expression betrayed his certainty as he pressed on, "Right…?"

Cory didn't even know if he was correct in his assumption, after all, the Void of Existence was exactly as its name stated, nothing could survive there for prolonged amounts of time. Everything doomed to visit the Void would be absorbed and fed to the antimatter beasts that thrived there. Matter simply could not exist.

Nevertheless, as he glanced up at the plum colored orb in the sky he realized that the Void had the same moon; Cory was sure, "I'm positive, we are in the Void."

Sonic rolled his eyes and sighed, "Ok so how do we get back home, I got an Eggman to crack…"

Now it was Cory's turn to show exasperation, "It's called the _Void of Existence, _Blue Balls. I don't think anything that comes here with a physical body gets to leave…"

Lazily digging a gloved finger in his ear the blue hedgehog answered haughtily, "Maybe you've forgotten but I'm _Sonic the Hedgehog,_ if I wanna leave then I will."

_Great, we're trapped here and he still wants to play the tough guy…_Cory simply ignored Sonic's sarcastic bravado and glanced to the sky once more. His brown eyes lifted as yet another molten bullet rained down from the moon…right down on top of the two teenagers.

Sonic and Cory were thrown from the pit back onto the heated, crimson-colored earth.

*****

The hedgehog could hear nothing but the sound of him dropping millions of rings as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Groggy and disorientated, Sonic scanned everything around him and saw Cory lying unconscious a few feet away. _He'll be fine, _Sonic thought immediately, _He's been through worse…_ He rose to his feet and peered back into the pit, which had become even more massive than before. In the center of the pit was a jet-black, smoldering piece of…something, Sonic could not discern what had just fallen from the sky, it was just too charred.

He climbed into the crater and as slowly, as the speed lover could manage, he jogged to the center all-the-while feeling that whatever was at the center of this crater may hold the secret to return to his home. He skidded to a stop just a few feet before the darkened mound, before realizing that under the mound was a man, a large man who seemed to be sitting up.

Sonic stared on incredulously as the man's pale white pupil-less eyes scanned their surroundings. Coupled with the man's milk white skin, stringy black hair and the numerous tattoos covering his arms the man looked postmortem. The young hedgehog froze, trying to somehow avoid the dead man's gaze.

The man's eyes and Sonic's eyes met, he realized that the zombie had registered him and now the pupil-less man was shuffling towards him.

*****

Cory sat up with a splitting headache; it felt as though his skull were in a vice. His left arm was pretty busted up, the taste of blood and the smell of brimstone didn't really help…"Brimstone…?" He had not noticed that smell before, in fact, he didn't smell anything before, the air did not possess a scent at all, and even the scent Cory had once been familiar with upon Sonic had faded from the void.

"Oh no…" He realized that this lack of a scent could mean something dire for the blue hedgehog. The young man nearly tripped over his own bumbling feet as they rapidly and chaotically tore down the hill quite practically rivaling Sonic's own speed.

Cory felt himself trip over something solid. Leaning into a sitting position, the youth suddenly felt the crushing force of death bearing down on him: someone in the vicinity was dead.

"Sonic…" Cory called, "SONIC, IF YOU'RE DEAD THEN YOU BETTER SPEAK UP!" Cory knew he was being irrational but he didn't care, he needed Sonic to give him some indication of life. After waiting for a few tense seconds he heard a low groan from Sonic, the boy gave a relieved sigh, "So, whatever fell from the sky…" The teen knew that whatever had rained from the purple moon was no longer with the living. He scanned the area for the hedgehog and found a man as the smoke cleared.

Milk white skin, hair unhealthy and stringy, he wore a gruesome snarl as he stared at something with an intense dislike. The teen took a closer look and saw that the man was grasping something in his left hand, something large and living.

Cory saw the signature red sneakers dangling from the cloud that still obscured his vision. Whoever this man was, he was strangling the life from Sonic!

*****

When he finally woke up Sonic felt something locked tightly around his neck, a hand, _his _hand. His own hand was choking him but he could not loosen his grip, to the contrary, the more he struggled the tighter his grip became. It was not just the choking that was weakening him, it was like mind control, as if an invisible hand had grasped his own and forced it in a vice grip around his throat.

Sonic looked into the man's dead eyes, the pupil-less eyes and as he did so a sense of calm fell over him. Relaxed, he loosened his grip slightly on his neck before the voices filled his head, "Who are you?" The voices started far away. The hedgehog was too docile to answer. "Who are you?" The voices asked once more, deadly closer this time. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Sonic's grip nearly popped his own head off as it tightened, partially from fear of the sudden booming volume of the voice but mostly from the same outside force as before. "I-I don't…remember…" The hedgehog could not remember his own name he was so disorientated he was almost unaware of the fact that he was dangerously close to passing out.

He began to lose the relaxed feeling and the fear settled in once more and the man asked once more this time in a threatening death growl, "What…is…your…name…" The man held up his right hand, pointed all five fingers up, and started a visual countdown.

_Five..._Sonic didn't have anything floating around in his head nothing but blank white.

_Four..._He started to remember something, golden round circles…what were they again, rings? Was that his name…?

_Three..._He saw something shiny, something small and valuable, there were seven of them and they were…chaos? _That's not my name…_

_Two..._He could see something, a large man with an outrageously large red mustache…_EGGMAN!_

_One..._Now the man was talking to him, _"Come on you annoying little hedgehog! It's time to die S-"_

_*****_

"SONIC!" Cory shouted as he rushed the man who was strangling the hedgehog, "WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" The teen did not see his friend stir at all but the corpse holding him seemed to notice him and that was all the distraction he would need.

Cory dove at him with both arms forward. The young man flew through the air in slow motion as his arms bulked out and became covered in fur. Slamming into the man, Cory swung a leg into his neck, causing him to drop his captive. Cory brought his left foot up and kicked the man in the chin, forcing himself into a back flip and pushing the enemy backward a few steps.

Growling, the teen felt himself grow even larger, allowing the fur to grown on his legs and face. His tail, which was the worst part poked through his skin painfully and then through the seat of his pants. His mane, sprouted from his face like large strands of sweat needles. With a triumphant lion's roar, the transformation was complete.

The man simply cracked his neck in reply.

"Ok asshole," Cory growled with rage, "let's GO!"

*****

**A/n: Ok people you got a small taste of the fights to come. Please read and review, negative criticisms are welcomed if you have a way for me to improve on something you didn't like. OH! And if you have a request for a battle let me know and perhaps we can get that ironed out, (I know how people would love that…I hope…) Anyways**


	2. Chapter 2: Get Ready, FIGHT!

**Disclaimer**:** I DO NOT OWN Sonic The Hedgehog or The Undertaker, I DO OWN Cory Harvey and "The Void"**

The War:

Chapter 2:

Cory glared at the dead man with acrid ire. The lion's gaze not really looking at the man but rather trying to burrow into him, to tear him to shreds from the inside out.

The man stared at the anthropomorphic lion with loathing indifference, not really phased by the first strikes landed upon him. "Who are you," he asked Cory with a scathing hiss.

"If you ask that question _one more time,"_ The lion began, death accented each word as he spoke.

"Shut up," the man cut over the teen and then he reached for Cory. As his hand reached out the lion felt fingers wrapping around his neck. The teen roared but remembered too late what would happen with significant decibels of force as he was thrown to the ground by his own scream.

The dead man reached into the sky and pulled darkness from nothing and held an evil energy in his hand.

Cory eyes widened when he saw the wicked orb of bereavement floating in the man's hand. The teen wait for a split-second, then tried to charge straight into him.

"Wrong choice," The man breathed evilly. As the lion ran into his range of attack, the man locked his hands around the animal's neck, wrenching him into the air with his right hand.

He watched the teen thrash and struggle in his stranglehold and a smile crept across his face.

Cory felt helpless as he desperately tried to liberate himself from the chokehold. He saw the shadow of a smile play across the dead man's face. "What-" the young man started. The answer revealed itself to him as he felt the rush of wind through his ears followed by a terrible crash onto his back and neck. A violent bounce followed and the teen was tossed away like a rag doll.

* * *

Sonic opened his eyes in time to see Cory's body forcibly slammed into the ground like a sack of meat. There was a deafening _CRUNCH,_ followed by the unmistakable sound of something breaking: Something in the lion's body was most certainly broken.

Springing up, the hedgehog pulled himself into a tightly packed blue sphere and flung himself into the face of his enemy.

Expecting his enemy to drop to the ground, Sonic was surprised when he felt a hand snatch his throat from his spin dash and shake him to submission yet again. "Not…this…time," the hedgehog choked out before he wrenched himself free with a simple twist of his body. He became a wild corkscrew of spines that even this undead man could not hold, rotating back into a blue blur which speed around the man faster and faster.

Finally, Sonic threw himself into the man's back but simply bounced back as though he were nothing to the corpse. His thoughts raged at the posthumous man, _Grrr…what the hell is with this guy!? _"Ok tough guy," The hedgehog sneered, "Try this!" Sonic began to run in a loop around his opponent completely blurring himself to the point that he resembled more of a blue banshee than a spiny animal. Then came the point of vanishing and Sonic suddenly disappeared.

The hedgehog ran harder than he ever had before…well he had ran like this _once_ before. His feet pounded the earth, he felt pops and snaps in his legs but still he circled the dead man. He knew that his enemy could not see him, it was the perfect time, the _only_ time to strike.

* * *

Cory laid on the rock for a while before realizing that he was still alive. What the hell was that black energy, better question: _Did I just get my ass CHOKESLAMMED!? _The teen was furious with himself, some energy-slinging blow-hole with an stiffy for "The UNDERTAKER"just handled him like he was some bargain-bin baby beginner.

This was a joke, but not one he was going to be the butt of. Cory flipped over on all fours, claws extended. He growled as he glared at the wrestling wannabe. _So you wanna play like that shit's real…I'LL SHOW YOU REAL_

* * *

BOOM! Sonic threw himself into the man with robust potency. The kick put everything the hedgehog had into the man. There was an earsplitting _CRACK!_ The man was tossed forward, into the direction of the lion's crater. The strain was too much for the hedgehog to handle as he crumpled to the ground.

* * *

He bounded at the man and stopped short when he realized the man was being thrown at him, without missing a beat Cory readied his right arm for the uppercut. When the dead man's chin was within range both the lion and the man rocketed skyward. As the two combatants scraped the sky the lion kicked the man in the chest a few times trying to send him spiraling back to the ground. The man yanked Cory's left arm sending an excruciatingly agonizing sensation from the base of the lion's arm, to the foundation of his spine, on through to the deepest reaches of his brain and back again. "GAAAHHHH!"

The scream was the lion's only reply as the man laughed at his feebleness. The man shoved Cory back to the ground with the force of a Spartan.

* * *

Sonic couldn't see as he rolled into a sitting position. Every part of his body stung, he felt like his body was broken in several places. He could feel the worst portion of the pain in his legs, there were bloody tears and wounds everywhere, _Too close, Sonic, _he mentally reprimanded himself. There was a point when he felt as though he would separate from his legs, where he felt his torso literally splitting from his legs. _Must've broken so many blood vessels, a few torn ligaments. _He winced as he touched one of his thighs and felt one watery mass of meat, his legs were not of any use to him at the moment, probably never again.

"Damnit…DAMNIT," The hedgehog shouted in spite of himself. He tried to move his feet but they would not respond. His vision came back with blurred dizziness, there was red fading over his sight, blood vessels in his eyes must have popped too.

Sonic heard the dead man's laugh and suddenly moving seemed not only a possibility for him it was almost like a _duty_ for him. He would have to destroy this enemy now. The urge didn't feel like it would when he was fighting Eggman, it wasn't a question of "right-or-wrong" it was a question of survival. There was no joke to lighten the mood, no blue sky to give him hope, it was just his will, his pure grit to live, to go on, to win.

The hedgehog wobbled to his feet, sucking his teeth to combat the reeds of pain that shot up and down his legs. Bloody, dirty, and exhausted, Sonic The Hedgehog was ready, ready to fight harder than he ever had before. Ready to fight for his life.

**A/N: Wow, this chapter was short, and kind well...not lame but there's a word I'm looking for and cannot find. Anyways, the fight's almost over (trust me, nothing is gonna happen like it's supposed to so all those pissed at me for butchering their favorite characters...I'M SORRY!! But it's so damn fun...)**


	3. Chapter 3: Things Are Looking Grim

**Disclaimer: **_**I**__** DO NOT**__** OWN**_** The Undertaker or anything belonging to the WWE, **_**I DO NOT OWN**_** Sonic The Hedgehog or anything belonging to Sega, **_**I**__** DO NOT OWN **_**Imhotep (That would be pretty weird) or anything from "The Mummy." **_**I DO OWN **_**Cory Harvey and The Void. Thank you and enjoy. ****:P**

The war:

Chapter 3:

Sonic The Hedgehog wobbled on legs that felt like termite-eaten twigs. His face was cut up and bruised. Dried up blood had caked all over his body, he resembled a scab-covered hedgehog rather than his usual blue color. His breathing ragged he spoke in a shaking voice to the dead man.

"W-w-who are you!?" Sonic swayed on the spot after, as though talking was a great struggle for him.

The zombie smiled evilly and laughed gravelly.

A bell sounded from somewhere beneath the ground. The tremors rocked the hedgehog to his knees.

"Who am I," The deadman whispered as the bell thundered for a second time. "I am…" the man continued, "Dead Man Walkin'!"

Upon the final word a third bell chime rang out as the earth turned skyward. Rock and dirt burst from the ground and climbed to create a building, a bell tower.

"I am," the man spoke as even more structure rose from the terrain to create a church of some sort, "The Undertaker!" The man breathed as lightning cracked upon the completion of the magical structure.

"And," Sonic struggled to respond as he rose to his feet once again, "Let me guess…'my soul is yours,' right?"

The corpse like man nodded silently.

Sonic could hear Eggman's laughter resonating from the corners of his mind, _Really Sonic, are you that pathetic to be dispatched by one of the undead? Of all the battles we'd been through together, of ALL the times you've thwarted me, you would deny me the honor of destroying you myself! You'd allow some nobody bargain-bin movie monster to finish you here? I'm embarrassed to call you my nemesis!_ Sonic gritted his teeth against Eggman's words, if a genius inventor couldn't kill him why should he allow this "Undertaker" to do it.

The hedgehog allowed himself a laugh despite his rather bitter thoughts and dire disposition. "You," Sonic planted his feet. "Can't," He breathed in again the crippling pain of his nearly destroyed legs. "Have it!" He planted that same confident smile on his face as he charged at his opponent.

Sonic was in shock, the pain seemed to subside as he gained speed. He wasn't the only one surprised, it seemed that the Deadman was unprepared for the next strike and the hedgehog slammed a decisive blow in the form of a fist to the face.

KRACK! The Undertaker was tossed like a rag doll backward at a blinding speed. Sonic watched him crash though a pack of jagged rocks jutting from a mountainside.

The hedgehog wasn't proud of what he had done but he knew that the fight was over, the Deadman really was dead. He sighed and swayed on the spot. He crumpled to the ground in relief just as the bells sounded again. "Oh no," Sonic realized that the fight was not yet concluded but was just beginning.

WHHHOOOOOSSSS! Wind blew past him and to the resting spot where the Undertaker's body lie. The wind became a cyclone, weak at first but becoming more violent in nature. Whipping dirt and rock into the funnel, the grey wind slowly darkened with the debris turning brown and darker still to an ebony shade.

_Aw hell, _Sonic thought as he watched the dust storm grow and contort almost resembling a gruesome, enormous face. It released an earth shattering howl as it looked upon Sonic.

The storm grew to mammoth proportions before a violet center exploded and obliterated the entire the cyclone and the face as well. The purple energy emerged from the cascade of dust now rain from the storm, it was the Undertaker.

"I guess they call him the 'Deadman' for a reason," Sonic muttered bitterly.

* * *

The unholy wails brought Cory back to consciousness. What exactly was going on, where was he and, where-Cory's mind snapped back as his memories kicked in.

He sat up and saw Sonic lying mere feet from himself. "Sonic, you still alive over there?" The teen couldn't hide the concern that quivered over his question.

"Hah, who do you think you're talkin' to? I'm _Sonic The hedgehog!" _The Hedgehog proclaimed triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah," Cory sighed, "You're worse than a rapper, you know that, Blue Balls?" Exhaustion oozed over his tone.

Sonic shifted while facedown, "Nah, I'm much better looking than a rapper." The hedgehog quipped with confidence.

"Blah, blah, blah…so where's that psycho zombie-man," Cory asked casually.

"See giant dust cloud ahead." Sonic finally sat up and pointed at the Deadman being surrounded by falling sand and dirt.

The teen squinted his brown eyes, "Where, I don't see-" He cut himself short as he saw the violet energy emerge from the chaos.

For a moment, the two sat in silence as the enemy edged closer, he seemed to carry an air of death around him. It was Cory who finally broke the silence, "Well…uh…he certainly knows how to make an entrance."

"You don't know the half of it," Sonic responded tiredly.

"There's just one thing…_purple energy!? _What's up with that?" The teen raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

As if to answer the lion's question the energy surrounding the Undertaker burst from his body, flying in a ring shape to all directions. When the ring reached the mountains, they seemed to rumble and then disintegrate into a grainy dust.

The teens glanced at one another with identical disbelieving stares. "It would probably be a good idea," Cory started cautiously, "To hit the deck!" Sonic finished up quickly and frantically.

As the energy halo edged closer to them the two acted. Sonic throwing himself face forward and Cory laid flat on his back and the two watched the hoop pass over them.

Even after the decaying shockwave finally passed over them neither the hedgehog nor the human wanted to move. But finally they brought themselves to their feet.

"Ok, I guess you gotta admit, purple energy-" Sonic started.

"Kicks ass…" Cory completed the sentence reluctantly.

The Deadman waited for his opponents to rise to their before speaking, "You two are a couple of roaches. You must really want the 'Death Scribe…' What is Augustus paying you two idiots anyway?"

For a second both of the teen's jaws fell open in shock.

"H-h-he's articulate," Cory sputtered, gaping like a moron.

"…Death Scribe…what's that?" Sonic whispered to his friend.

Cory shrugged his shoulders, "…Ya got me…"

The Undertaker raised an eyebrow as he snarled, "Do either of you have anything to say for yourselves!?"

Cory, who had finally found his voice and was quickly losing his temper, growled a reply, "Yeah I do, actually! I'd like to know where you get off attacking us!?"

"As king of Stygian it would be in my best interests to kill assassins before they kill me!"

Sonic wobbled as he barked out a reply, "Assassins…do we look like we're in _any _condition to kill anybody."

"No assassin, I saw to that myself. Now tell me who you are and who you work for!"

"Ok, asshole, you wanna know who I am? I am Cory Harvey, 2nd class Gold Guardian of the SuperNatural Combat Unit of the Guardian Corps!" The teen struggled to keep his voice within the range of a human.

"My name is Sonic The Hedgehog, ultra speedy hero and multiple time rescuer of the planet Earth!" Sonic said triumphantly.

The Deadman stared at the both of them, their cuts and bruises were numerous but the two of them still had a lot of fight left in them. Augustus' mercenaries usually were more professional than these two, and much less durable.

He thought back to the oracle who had advised him about the Hedgehog and the Lion. _Powerful enemies who would make an attempt on your life for your nemesis, Augustus. _Finally, comprehension dawn on him, it was a ploy, he would be expected to destroy these two. The only remaining question was why, but he would have to save that for later, now was the time to set things right.The next time he saw that Oracle, he would make an example of her. Upon realizing his mistake the Deadman began to take his leave.

"Hold up," Cory interrupted. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To find the ones responsible for this blunder." The Undertaker answered simply.

"Have you tried a _mirror!? _You're the one who attacked first! Remember!?" Cory shouted.

"Hey," Sonic cleared his throat, "maybe you should give the guy a break and be happy he didn't _kill us!"_

"Oh, I'm gonna make him wish he had killed us!" Cory's entire body was now covered in dark brown fur, his pupils became slits once more. He was becoming even more feline like, more feral.

"Is it your wish to die young?" The Deadman said coldly.

"Cory, what are you doing-" BWA-KOOM!! Sonic's pleads were interrupted by an explosion of debris where the previous mountain blast had occurred.

The dust leapt to life once more, climbing higher in the sky, the dirt and rock zipped around the torrent of wind. Loose pieces of unidentifiable matter twisted and contorted, reforming its face with a snarl. _"NONE _OF YOU DID AS WAS EXPECTED OF YOU! THE STYGIAN KING SHOULD BE DEAD AND THE LION AND HEDGEHOG, BROKEN," The monster tempest spoke with a voice that was almost drowned out by the constant movement of the sands. "INSTEAD I FIND MYSELF HAVING TO PERFORM ALL OF THE HEAVY TASKS PERSONALLY," The creature continued. "IT MATTERS NOT, HOWEVER, AS I, IMHOTEP, THE KING OF EGYPT WILL DESTROY THE TRIO OF INCOMPETENT INTERLOPERS!"

The monster cloud mover closer to the three warriors, blasting dust and matter every which way.

Cory played a cool exterior, "So, what are we gonna do now, fight a cloud? Where's Kirby when you _really _need him?"

Sonic still kept his eyes locked on the bright yellow eyes of Imhotep as it crept closer, "Huh, It's a cloud…our big enemy…is a dust cloud…pretty lame…"

The Undertaker saw a much bigger threat, however. His eyes showed concern for the first time as he watched Imhotep, "Ok boys, it's about time for a tag-team, you ready!?" It was more a command than a question as both teens jumped to their feet and pulled themselves forward as best they could to the "front line." Beaten and battered but still filled with energy, the three pulled themselves together and prepared for one last fight.

* * *

High above the soon-to-be war zone a gleam of orange light shone complacently. It was a lens and it was recording everything that was going on below.

A distorted voice crackled from it, "Negative, none of the three subjects have proven themselves to be very useful yet." There was a pause before the voice continued, "Affirmative, the monster has appeared and presented itself to the subject. It seems to be engaging the targets. Commands?" Another silence and then, "Understood, I will continue surveillance of Operation: King Of The Sands." There was a crackle of static followed by total silence.

**A/N: So…very…tired…stomach…aches…wish…I…had…a…suicide pill…nah, not really. The next chapter will be up…whenever, hope u liked this one and hope the next one will pleasantly surprise the readers :P**


	4. Filler Chapter 1: Chimp's Prologue

_The War:_

_Chapter 4:_

The small chimpanzee zipped through the trees, leaping from branch to vine and back again. Transitioning from one perch to the next like a small, furry, crimson garbed ninja. He was moving so fast he could barely control his trajectory as he smashed through the final thicket of trees and emerged into violet luminance.

The branches suddenly disappeared and the monkey felt himself plummet. The air rushed past him as he eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden bright light.

TWHUMP! His feet slapped against hard rock. He winced as the pain crept into his ankles and up his thighs.

His eyes finally adjusted enough to show him at the peak of a beautiful valley. Large lush plumes of foliage surrounded an enormous velvet shaded lake. A beach lie at the bottom of the cliff face.

Walking to the edge of the cliff, the monkey stared straight down, sizing up the fall. He felt the upswing of the wind as it nearly pulled his cap away from his head. Without a second thought, the chimp began to make his decline down the mountain. He snatched one of the vines running down the mountain. Slowly at first and then he began to pick up speed, dropping and snatching any foot or handhold he could.

About fifteen feet above the beach the chimp didn't care about supports and instead opted to allow himself to fall directly onto the sand. This fall _didn't _hurt him, the sand absorbed the impact.

He turned his head to the lake and suddenly he was back in Kongo Jungle. The lake was a beautiful cerulean color mirroring the sky. Marshmallow clouds powdered the sky; it was a perfectly calm situation. Then, the yellow gaze flashed underneath the water. The lizard's screech shattered the chimp's concentration and he was back at the oddly colored lake.

A shudder rippled though the chimp's body but he shook it off. _What were the odds of that happening here? _He shook his head once more before making his way over to the lake. He gazed into the violet glassy surface. It was placid and quiet, perfect conditions for a swim. He dipped a toe in, water was perfect. He lowered himself into the strangely colored water and lazily backstroked.

The chimp flipped over and stroked as fast as he could from one end of the lake to the other.

After about ten minutes of zipping back and forth across the lake, the monkey simply drifted through the water in silence.

The question he dreaded to face passed through his mind for the millionth time: _Where are they and how do you rescue them now?_ The chimp sighed resigning to his _real _question: _How could you let them kidnap her, HER! Your own GIRLFRIEND! The only one who would put up with you long enough to go on a perilous journey with you to save your best friend and mentor! You two made a perfect team! After all of that you STILL couldn't save her…What kind of hero are you…?_

The monkey nearly sank beneath the velvety waves, almost giving up on swimming, opting to drown. The only reason he kept afloat was the nagging voice throughout his head shouting at him to save his mate. The chimp bobbled in the lake but didn't move.

_SO GO ALREADY,_ The monkey's last mental berating before setting out for the shore once more.

He crawled back onto the beach like a turtle surfacing to dry land. He shook the water out of his hair and yawned. He gave himself one more shake to chase away the sleep. He could sleep when he did what he set out to do.

The monkey walked to the cliff face and grabbed a vine when the tremors started; light at first then they grew heavier and more violent. R-R-RUMBLE!

The chimp looked all about the rock face before he realized that the rumbling was not coming from before him, the source was behind him…in the lake.

Time seemed to grind to a near halt as he turned to the violet pool. The sheet of liquid was quivering, vibrating, positively chaotic. The chimp remembered what would happen next almost as though it yesterday. _There's no way it could be here too…_

The lake however, proved him to the contrary. Bubbling and churning, the once placid water surface becoming violent, and a large coil of scales burst from the depths. The snakelike form blighted the moonlight, casting an "S" shaped shadow on the beach.

Positively dripping with purple liquid, the dragon growled as it's yellow orbs swiveled on the black of the creature's eyes.

_No…not again. _He remembered the green blasts the lizard spit from it's mouth, the blood chilling screeches. The way he'd been snatched from the ground the last time. _Inches _from the monster's mouth, which was open so wide the chimp could see all the way into the belly of the beast which would have been his new home had it not been for-_That Fox guy!_

GRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHH! The lizard screeched as clearly as it had that day. No, it was clearer and more precise, instilling a brand new fear into the chimp as he desperately stumbled over his feet, trying to will himself to move toward the cliff face. The monkey felt his feet move toward the mountain but his eyes never strayed from the body of the creature…he had never learned what it was, some kind of lizard-dragon thing, maybe it was a Kremling. The frightened chimp cast that thought aside as he finally tore his eyes from the beast.

He whipped his eyes to his destination…and felt his face smash into hard, craggy rock.

The monkey plopped down and examined his face frantically, his nose was bleeding slightly but there were no serious injuries…KA-CHOOM! …Yet.

The chimp looked up and saw that the monster had blasted rock away from the mountain face and it was plummeting onto the beach, right on top of _him._

Lightning quick, he dashed under the debris as though he were being shot at. His heart thudded wildly in his chest as he narrowly avoided the falling rock which landed so close to him he could reach out and touch them.

He froze, feeling the claw reach for him. Right before the scaly digits closed around his body, however, he rolled forward placing himself just out of the beast's reach.

He popped up, facing the creature but as he saw it, he felt even less brave than before. Mouth agape, the monster charged a aquamarine ball of energy. The radiation was so strong, the chimp's shirt stuck to him with sweat. The heat seemed to pass through him, everything from his fur to his eyeballs were leaking. He felt as though he would melt before the blast even touched him.

The ball suddenly left it's creator and traveled toward it's target with blinding speed. For the chimp, however, it might as well have been moving in slow motion. He couldn't move, his legs seemed to turn to stone, and even if he _could _move there would be no avoiding this, he was going to die.

As the monkey resigned to his fate he shut his eyes. Almost immediately after he closed his eyes a voice shouted at him through the dark. _DIDDY! GET ME OUT OF HERE!_

His eyes snapped open and the emerald luminance filled his vision. Without a second thought the monkey threw himself out of the way. The roasting spheroid blurred past him and slammed into the rocks. A portion of the stone wall crumbled onto the beach.

The smoldering rock sizzled and popped, molding into nothing more than hot clay. The mountain revealed an opening on the rock face. A lime green tinge illuminated from the opening. The tunnels inside the mountain were the complete opposite of it's exterior. Where the cliff face was craggy and rugged, the cave (at least as far as the chimp could see) was as smooth and unsullied as if it had been untouched by time. Yet-

_It feels…alive…_The chimp didn't understand what the sensation was but this place was definitely alive.

BRRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWW!!

And it wasn't too happy.

The monkey backed away from the cavern and realized that the real monster was still behind him. He froze, too afraid to move, why hadn't it attacked him yet? Slowly, he turned and saw the lizard being covered by a shadow.

The shade engulfed the creature as it struggled to resist the darkness. As quickly as the shadow had devoured the lizard, it had disappeared.

On the top of the monster's head, a person stood; and a sinister looking person he was indeed. A huge black cape draped over his body made him look like some kind of comic book reject. Jet black hair fashioned into a bowler haircut with a horizontal gray streak and an "M" shaped nick above his left eyebrow. Half-moon glasses sat on his nose, behind them, blood red eyes scanned the landscape.

He took a deep breath and then spoke, "This isn't…" He trailed off as his eyes came to rest on the monkey. "Monkey? What is that red-haired fool up to now, has he sent his pet chimp to spy on me? Who does he think the lame cap and shirt are fooling!? The louse must take me for an ignoramus!" The boy stomped his foot on the back of the lizard's head to which the creature opened up it's jaws, it's eyes turning from yellow to the same blood red as the boy's eyes.

The monkey felt the energy build up from the beast's center, working its way out to the mouth. Everything around began to rumble and shake, the chimp tried to dig his hands and feet into the sand for support all the while never removing his eyes from the creature.

The boy smirked evilly, "Monkey, when you get to the underworld, tell Grim I said, 'better luck next time!'"

He stomped on the creature's head once more and a light appeared in the monster's mouth.

The monkey thought of everything he had been through up to this point: guarding the banana horde, battling the Kremlings, defeating K. Rool, Donkey's kidnapping, defeating K. Rool a second time, and his first kiss from-_Dixie, _he thought sadly.

As if to answer him an unbidden voice shouted to him, _Diddy, look out!_

The little monkey suddenly felt something grow inside him: courage, anger, determination. Whatever it was it forced him to run for the lake at full speed. He leapt into the air and dove for the violet water.

He looked down as saw a green glowing orb where he would land. He shook his head in disbelief as he began to descend upon it.

_Uh-oh! _He thought frantically, flailing his arms as he tried to push himself away from the sweltering ball.

Suddenly, the orb exploded forcing the monkey directly up into the air. He shut his eyes as he tumbled helplessly through the sky. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed with a squeaky voice.

When it ended, the impact caused a warm liquid to wash over him, the warmth lulled him into unconsciousness. _I tried…Donkey…_

* * *

The boy smirked at the explosion. "Monkey must have been vaporized instantly…excellent. Ah-haha-ah haha-haha!" His trademark laugh sounded more evil than usual, and more powerful. "I've learned so much after blowing myself away. So much…my intellect is probably parsecs ahead of that lovesick moron Dexter! He and that little 'Blossom' of his are going to pay for driving me to suicide."

He grinded his foot into the monster's back causing it to screech in pain. _"You," _he pressed on evilly, "are going to be the last thing she sees as she travel down your bowels, and _then _Dexter will truly know my pain!"

The dragon-lizard turned and flew into the moon, with the boy's psychotic laughter echoing off of the walls of the valley as the green dot became smaller and was completely engulfed by the purple moon.

* * *

From the cave's green walls, another shadow shot forth like a bolt of lightning. It stopped at the water's edge, smoky at first, then it began to take shape, gaining form, a skeletal body. Its voice icy and weak, "I'm alive…?"

The skeleton moved about, flailing it's arms, testing their motion. Although nothing but bones and no muscles or tendons to speak of whatsoever, the skeleton found all motion to be well within it's abilities.

For a moment the bone creature fell silent before it chuckled, that turning into an evil laugh. Slowly, the mirth became more maniacal as the snickering grew into psychotic, rage-filled shrieks. The bony mass quivered as the rattling from the merriment rocked everything from pelvis to skull.

Suddenly, as if interrupted by some unseen force, the laughter ceased and the skull looked directly into the violet orb overhead, "Ancient magic," the creature proclaimed. It sniffed the air deeply, _"evil _ancient magic…it seems foreign, yet so familiar…" Black mist emitted from the orifices of the skull as though it was breathing, "I will find the source of this magic," the black mist retracted into the skeleton giving the illusion of an inhale, "and make myself a new body. Now that the prophesy has been fulfilled I shall be invincible once again and 'The Boy Who Lived' shall live no more."

There was no more glee in the skeleton's voice, just an icy, harsh, gale of contemplative anger that seemed to force a foreboding glaze over everything in the canyon.

As the skeleton walked away the lake, which was once a placid blanket of velvet liquid was now a pane of frozen water. The slightest gleam of orange shone in the sky for a flash of a moment.

* * *

"There's a situation here in Amethyst Canyon." The lens' mechanical voice spoke through snowy static.

"Report," A distorted voice replied.

"Two of the high risk combatants escaped from the Emerald Grotto." The robotic voice spoke with a note of concern.

"And the Aubergine Depths?" The distorted one replied in a less-than-satisfied tone.

The drone's voice hesitated for a moment, "It has been completely frozen over by one of the combatants."

"How did this happen, where were the sentinels!?" The voice shouted so loud that the static caused feedback so fierce the drone was electrocuted and temporarily disabled.

"DID YOU HEAR ME!? ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

The drone quickly answered the angry one. "The one that dwelt in the Depths, Rayquaza, was actually fulfilling it's duties. It had attacked a simian that had gotten to close to the water container and it had accidentally unearthed the grotto while trying to subdue said simian. The evil genius, Mandark, was released first, and his spirit surrounded the water guardian. As his body materialized upon Rayquaza's head he seemed to take control of the dragon. After forcing the creature to fire an energy blast at the simian Mandark flew off to find his rival. The second combatant was the dark wizard Vol-KZZZZZT," The drone had a voice malfunction. "-asn't complete. It would seem that he has the ability to use magic even without his wand as it seems he was the one responsible for the Depths freezing over. This piece of information should be taken into consideration by A-lab." The drone finally fell silent.

"What about the other sentinel, in the grotto?" The deformed voice pressed on.

"Unknown. I will begin my examination now." The lens answered.

The robotic eye descended to the cavern opening. Once inside, a small light flicked on and the drone surveyed the walls of the cave, incredibly smooth lime green walls that carried a shine about them. It was as though the cave had been sterilized.

"Ooooh, oooh," An animal call echoed through the cave but the drone still continued unimpeded.

Rocks fell from above causing the camera-drone to turn its lens upward. There was a flash of dark fur and a huge hand crushing the drone into the ground.

"C-c-cave sentinel-ZZZKNT! Still…alive…" The robot voice began to lose energy as it shut down.

* * *

As the drone died, another distorted voice reported in, "New development in the K.O.T.S situation, It would seem that Sonic the Hedgehog, Cory Harvey, and the Undertaker are working together to fight Imhotep. There is a very high risk that one or all of them could be destroyed, orders?"

"Continue surveillance, do _not _engage any combatants, if any combatants die, then initiate Sand-Shutdown." The voice speaking to the drone was now speaking to the observer.

"And if Imhotep should die?" The observer asked.

"Then we are on the right path," the voice answered shortly.

"Understood sir." The observer answered shortly.

**Disclaimer: I DO OWN Cory Harvey, the drones/lenses and the Void. I DO NOT OWN the Undertaker, Diddy Kong, Rayquaza, Mandark, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Voldemort. (Whew) OH I DOWN OWN this story, but that don't really count, does it?**

**A/n: Holy freakin' crap I finally finished this dang chapter. I am tired and this chapter sucked but it was needed for build-up to the next few chapters. I hope you guys can guess who all the characters are so far, if not just message me and ask. Too tired to continue talking so until next chapter. OH, and a big thanks to Bleedman, yes the Vincent Ngo for creating the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, which is where the particular Mandark in this chapter comes from!  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Sonic Rising

The War:

Chapter 5

Sonic the Hedgehog was in deep trouble, his legs were all but destroyed and the sand cloud was firing projectile debris the size of a bus! His near-destroyed legs ran in short bursts and dove to avoid being flattened by the rocks being flung at him. He skipped over a chasm created by the shifting landscape only to be swatted by a bolder directly above him.

"O-ouch." He was muffled by the weight of the stone. The force of the impact left the hedgehog disorientated, his senses were blurred and distorted. Colors were inverted, his sense of smell and hearing were completely gone. His body was like lead, he couldn't move no matter how much he struggled, he didn't possess the strength. If he did he would most certainly fight until the end, even though it was a losing battle he would destroy the enemy even if he had to destroy himself in the process. He was the only one left, he had to win. Cory had been devoured by the creature and the dead guy had been crushed under a mound of sand and rock, not unlike his situation now.

As he felt himself grow more numb the hedgehog began to see his life play out before his eyes: his first chili dog, he was so young it may even have his first memory. The first time he broke the sound barrier, the day he realized that he was the fastest Mobian alive. The various landscapes from Mobius to Station Square blurred by. The unbridled bliss of blasting through every locale he'd ever set foot in flooded into him, almost like he was being immersed in it…drowning in his memories. The time he met Tails, the young genius fox. Always chatty and seemingly too eager for his own good but he always came through in a pinch. Knuckles, the loud and rowdy echidna martial artist. Constantly at odds, they were polar opposites but Eggman trying to turn them against one another cemented their friendship. The first time he rescued Amy and all the times she had tried to get close to him…maybe she wasn't so bad, nowadays he actually kind of found it…cute. Then he saw his "Super Sonic" transformation and the "Werehog" transformation and he wondered how much power the chaos emeralds really give him? He had defeated robot armies, and super-powered aliens, he had saved the world numerous times but it looked like he had reached his end.

But…he still didn't feel as though he was finished, his body was broken, his life played out before him in a slideshow and his breathing was growing shallow but his spirit was as strong as ever. He still wanted to fight, he would fight and he would win.

It had been four years since the hedgehog had been in such a bad situation and in that altercation he had died, he was slipping. It had to stop here and now, he was going to survive and he was going to win this fight. But first, he had to get this boulder off of his back. He tried to move his arms but it was no use, they were firmly pinned down.

He struggled for a little while more before he felt a strange energy beside him. It was the lone Chaos Emerald Tails had given him to hold on to. The red light poured from his pocket and enveloped his body. He felt a strange strength accompanying the light, he didn't hurt anymore, he didn't even feel light-headed anymore. His breathing had returned to normal and he felt wide awake, energized like he had eaten too much candy. With an almighty wrench of his arms and body, he pulled himself from under the crushing pile of rocks with ease. The debris crumbled behind the now, revitalized hedgehog.

He felt brand new and stronger than ever, it was so strange but at the same time the young hedgehog felt that this power was all too familiar to him. It felt as though he had become Super Sonic again. It was not as powerful but it was better than nothing and better yet, it was a chance to win, to survive.

The sand skull advanced upon the hedgehog but the energy he had received allowed the small blue creature to keep the monster at bay with his fist. Imhotep struggled against the white gloved fist but could not push further as the dark red aura kept the monster back.

"Wow," the hedgehog exclaimed in a rare taken aback fashion. Sonic reclaimed his bearings a moment later and forced his hand back into the depths of the sand skull. Imhotep, the sand skull almost toppled backward but it sank into the dust instead. The hedgehog smiled as he thought it was over. The smile soon faded as he realized that it was never quite that easy.

Imhotep soon burst back into a mighty skull creature and roared at the hedgehog with an unbridled rage. "YOU WILL NOT STOP ME LITTLE HEDGEHOG! YOUR FRIENDS HAVE FALLEN AND YOU WILL SOON FOLLOW THEM!"

Sonic scoffed, "Riiiight, so when do you start 'winning' the fight?"

"WHEN I DO THIS!" The sand skull opened its mouth and blasted a deadly bullet of rock and debris at him. Sonic dashed out of the way with ease. He sprinted into the left side of the skull and slammed his body into it. The beast's face twisted up in pain as it screeched aloud.

The hedgehog bore his trademark grin as he realized that the creature could indeed be hurt. "Gotta hurry and take this guy out." Sonic thought there might still be time to help his friends. He dashed at the skull once more but the beast opened its mouth and tried to shallow the blue blur. The blue streak avoided the mouth of the sand skull and shot around it to the back. Sonic turned himself into a deadly spinning orb and buzz-sawed up the back of the skull, splitting it in the process.

The hedgehog flipped through the air as the one sand entity now split into two. "Yes, it's working! A few more attacks outta do it." Sonic hit the ground sprinting, he was trying to break the sand monster before it pieced itself back together again. The skull pulled itself together however, and turned to him right before impact and a weighty deep bellow from the skull forced the hedgehog backward.

It was a rare moment indeed when the young hedgehog found himself speechless, but brief as it was, that moment was here. Sonic had no idea what to say or do, he just watched the sand skull's sunken grooves where eyes were supposed to be. Something was glowing there…a faint inflamed light. It grew brighter like a pair of burning beacons…Imhotep's eyes.

Sonic finally regained his voice, "What the-?" He was too late to finish the question as the bright flashes of red obliterated the ground where the hedgehog was standing. It was like paper caught in a airplane turbine, the blue blur was pulled into the center of the explosion as though he were caught in a black hole. The rest of the world seemed to spin around him as he was thrown through the air helplessly and aimlessly. There was a pause when he reached the peak height of the heave, although it lasted less than a second it would be all the hedgehog needed before he plummeted back to the ground. His grin came back.

Sonic pointed his body nose-down and began to spin in a counter-clockwise motion. One revolution, two, five, nine, thirteen. He soon began to look like a blue drill tip with a cerulean cyclone trailing behind him. The tornado grew as the hedgehog spun faster and faster still, the wind filled his ears and whipped over his eyes. Sonic was aiming for the top of the sand beast's head with steely, unflinching, unblinking resolve. "Ok, this is it! Take this!" The hedgehog struck the top of the creatures head with a crushing impact.

Imhotep shrieked an earth-shattering scream as his sand skull form was penetrated by the hedgehog drill. There was a deafening silence afterward, nothing moved, no other sounds could be heard. For a moment all was still but the skull began to rumble and shake violently. The back of the skull suddenly exploded outward, and Sonic was released.

The young hedgehog spilled out onto the rocky ground. He pulled himself to his feet and sighed. He turned to the skull and watched it listlessly melt to the ground. There was no sign of Cory, or the dead looking angry man. Although he wore his trademark smirk he inwardly lamented their deaths. "Sorry guys," was all he could offer in his condolences. Suddenly, the red aura around the hedgehog dimmed.

The hedgehog felt a slight tingle in his legs that traveled through him in waves. It slowly ebbed from a slight tingle into a burning sensation and grinded into a crippling ache. His legs felt as though they would fall apart at any moment. The newfound power Sonic had acquired finally wore off and pain shot through his body as he toppled over on his back.

"Aww man," Sonic whispered, "Can't get up." He rolled over and crawled a little closer to the sand wisps. There was a way to fix this mess and he would find it, he couldn't allow himself to continue like that.

Sonic suddenly felt another presence behind him as a shadow engulfed him. The hedgehog turned to face the newcomer. With the greatest confidence he said, "Alright, if you wanna fight let's go, but I'm not going to go easy on you." He allowed himself a smirk, "can't afford to take it easy this time."

The person in shadow spoke with a harsh gruffness, "You'll go easy on me, you don't even look like you could beat an egg at this point. You should focus on putting you bodily fluids back in your body," the man pointed to the blood gushing out of the tears in the young hedgehogs legs, "before you kill yourself."

Sonic saw the man walk into view, he resembled a samurai with a dark blue cloth-like headpiece covering any part of his hair, a pin pushed through the top of it horizontally. His face bore a scar running vertical over his left eye. His right shoulder had a golden shoulder covering what looked like armored plates covering his entire arm. He had an armored plate over his chest with a sash covering it. Running from his left shoulder to his right leg the sash was black and adorned with gold floral patterns. The plates on his legs matched those covering his arms but did not protect his lower extremities as completely as his pants could still be seen from where Sonic lay before the man. The sword on his left hip was sheathed at the moment so the hedgehog did not feel immediately threatened.

"Who are you," the young hedgehog asked lazily. "A friend," the man answered. "And you," the samurai pressed on, "are still in danger."

Sonic felt himself growing impatient with this newcomer, "Listen, 'Shura,' whatever your name is, I know you're very late to the party but it's over. The sand-man's dead, the undead guy's dead, Cory's dead and I can't just wait around and follow in action, I have things to do." The hedgehog clawed at the ground as he pulled himself away. Suddenly, the ground gave an all too familiar rumble. "No way!"

"Oh, I believe it is 'way,' child." The swordsman placed his right hand on the hilt of his sword. "I think you should get someplace safe," he advised the hedgehog.

_Someplace safe…right._ Sonic gave a bitter thought as he quickly looked for a place to position himself. Before he could locate such a place however, a warped version of the sand skull morphed into existence. It was pouring sand from almost every orifice as though hemorrhaging. He allowed himself a smirk, he had hurt it after all.

"I will end you here and now Imhotep!" The samurai's death threat was as sharp as his blade.

The sand creature simply idled for a moment before chuckling, "You can try."

Sonic pulled himself away from the two combatants. There was a moment of silence before the samurai charged the sand monster, the resulting clash threw sand and wind away from the fighters in a halo of force, the fight was on.

**A/N: Ok everybody, that's another chapter gone. Yea…so…the inexplicable lack of both The Undertaker and Cory is actually explained by Sonic up above for those who weren't playing attention. Oh and btw "shura" means "bloodshed" and yes Shadow taught our blue hero that word :P Anybody who is wondering who this nameless samurai is should check the Dynasty Warriors roster. If u really want me to tell you then just pm me!**


	6. Chapter 5: Strugglin

Void Wars:

Chapter 6

**A/N: I'd like to thank Spark The Shadow Tiger and NinjaWriter09 for reviewing and making me feel all special ****:)**** I wanna thank the anonymous reviewers as well, YOU GUYS ROCK!!!**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Sonic the Hedgehog or any Sega related products. I DO NOT OWN The Undertaker or any WWE related merchandise. I DO NOT OWN any Koei related products. I DO NOT OWN Imhotep (but really I don't know who does…) I DO OWN Cory Harvey (who does not even get a mention in this chapter btw, sorry if anybody's a fan.) I DO OWN The Void and all it's little body-altering abilities. Whoo, that was a MOUTHFULL, on wit da story, yo!

* * *

  
**_

The battlefield shook from the steel impacting hardened sand. The vibrations tore deep into the ground, loosening gravel and tossing debris into the air with unrestricted force.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! The sword bounced against sand-rock again.

"THIS IS GROWING TIRESOME!" Imhotep the sand skull bellowed.

"If you're too tired then just quit so I can end this!" The samurai was not going to allow Imhotep to just leave.

"OROCHI WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU. FAR TOO PERSISTANT FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, AND FAR TOO MEDDLESOME TO JUST LET BE." The booming voice propelled hot air over the samurai like an airplane turbine.

The samurai gripped his sword even tighter, "Orochi, so I was right; you are working for him after all!"

"FOR HIM!? THAT INGRATE IS NOT EVEN WORTHY ENOUGH TO BE ONE OF MY SLAVES! IF EITHER OF US IS CLIENT TO THE OTHER, HE IS CLIENT TO ME! OROCHI IS A WORM IN THE BODY OF THE LOWLIEST SLAVE CARCASS COMPARED TO ME!" The dust all around the combatants picked up and became a tornado of particles. The cyclone packed itself tightly and then blasted in all directions, knocking the samurai off his feet.

* * *

Sonic came to and was met by a sickening nausea in the pit of his stomach. Dizziness and shivers passed through him as well. He could barely open his eyes; he had to fight to sit up. When his eyes finally adjusted to the abrupt change of light the hedgehog realized he was in a cave. It reminded him of Hidden Palace on Angel Island but there was a lack of structure. There were many rocks that formed stalagmites or stalactites. A green tinge was set over the entire area, even the water that dropped from the rocks held an emerald tint.

He looked to his left and saw a whole range of stalactites hanging from an opening in the wall, his exit. A tried to move in that direction but every limb on his body felt dead there was not even so much as a twitch from his legs. This fact made the hedgehog feel even sicker so his shut his eyes to regain his health and focus.

There was nothing to say at this point, no reason to call for help. Sonic had lost far too much blood for help; He just had to wait for death. He sat for ten seconds; _Ok this whole 'Wait to die' thing is not for me._

Throwing his body forward, the hedgehog tried to inch toward the exit. It was slow and tedious but it was far better than waiting for his body to give up.

He scrunched himself over a rock and as he brought his head up, green light obstructed his vision. He suddenly felt relaxed and tranquil, the dizziness he was feeling faded and he suddenly felt sleepy. "What the-" Sonic cut himself off and shut his eyes again but it was no use, the luminance was burned into his head. He brought his head down again and the green light faded from his view. The spinning in his head returned. "What…why do I feel like crap again…?" He brought his head up again and the strange feeling faded as the emerald light passed into his head.

"Ok, this is nuts. I'm laid out here on the cave floor, _dying. _And this 'magic light' is fixing me up like new…or at least it's making me _think _it is." Sonic felt a smile creep over his face. "If that's the case the all I really gotta do it stand up!" This was much easier said than done however, as the hedgehog tried to pull himself up and fell flat on his face. "This is going to be a little tougher than I thought," he mumbled his voice was muffled in the ground.

* * *

The Undertaker was not happy. He was barely able to move under the rocks and boulders that dwarfed him. All the flying dirt and dust and sand certainly did not help things much; Every time he thought he could move one of his arms everything shifted and his body was trapped again. This 78th time however, was different, he managed to free an arm and he began to charge up energy. Unfortunately, trapped as he was the collection of energy was going to take a very long time…

Marinating in his own anger, the Undertaker began to think. _Augustus…he must have known I would be trapped in this situation. _His anger reached a boil when he realized his vision with the oracle was simply a ruse. A trick, possibly by Augustus himself to destroy potential enemies. There was one strange bit of information that did not quite follow everything else; what was the goal? Augustus was not stupid, he knew that the three books used together would make the Undertaker nearly unstoppable so why was he trying to stir him up? Unless the goal was to force the Undertaker to use the books himself. What would that accomplish for the Embalmer…

There were many reasons that the Deadman could think of but not one of them seemed to satisfy all of the possible outcomes. _He wouldn't destroy the books, that would wipe out his chances to use it. Perhaps he really does want me to use the books…but he knows he cannot defeat me while I have that power._ Undertaker thought about this fact and realized what the Embalmer was most likely planning.

"If that fool really believes he has a chance, I'll just have to prove him wrong!" The Deadman was still trapped under the rubble but his power was almost fully charged, just ten more minutes…

* * *

The samurai stood before Imhotep once more, sword at the ready. Imhotep stood unimpressed, "WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO KILL YOU LITTLE INSECTS!? ZHOU TAI, I GROW IMPATIENT WITH YOUR INTERFERING! I DO NOT CARE ABOUT OROCHI'S WISHES, I WILL DESTROY YOU RIGHT NOW!"

The samurai known as Zhou Tai smirked now, "You can try."

The enormous sand skull loomed closer to the samurai. There was a flash of light and the samurai was now behind Imhotep. Hundreds of slice creases appeared on the sandy exterior of Imhotep's form but the giant skull simply rotated to the samurai. The sword buried itself into the sand monster.

Zhou Tai struggled to wrench the sword from his enemy as the sand slowly swallowed his blade. No matter how hard he tugged, however, it was just no use, the sword would not budge.

Imhotep laughed at the samurai's plight. "WHAT'S THE MATTER, CAN'T YOU FREE YOUR SWORD?" The ground began to rumble beneath the combatants. Suddenly, Imhotep howled and then heaved Zhou Tai's sword deeper into himself; then, the sword and hundreds of pounds of sand into the warrior's chest throwing him several feet backward and burying him. "HA-HA-HA! DIE IN THERE, WORM," Imhotep shouted triumphantly.

As the monster turned around it wobbled dangerously. "WHAT!? THERE IS NO WAY HE COULD HAVE-" Imhotep's gigantic sandy frame began to pour minerals from all directions. "HMM, THE HEDGEHOG AND THAT SAMURAI CAUSED MORE DAMAGE THAN I WOULD HAVE IMAGINED. RIDDING MYSELF OF THEM WAS THE BEST COURSE OF ACTION-"

"Ridding yourself of who," Zhou Tai shouted from behind. The enormous sand skull turned to face the samurai, completely livid.

"YOU!" Imhotep growled incredulously.

"Yes, I." Zhou Tai drew his blade and leapt into the air. A sand column rose to impede him, the samurai artfully slashed it in half. The eyes of Imhotep began to glow bright red before firing two flaming spheres at the samurai. The sword came up, repelling the first and with a simple flick, completely snuffed out the second flame.

"THIS IS VERY IRKSOME! JUST DIE, INSECT!" Imhotep opened his mouth and released a blast of sand at the samurai. Zhou Tai simply rolled to safety and charged at Imhotep once more and swung his sword from toe-to-head. The slash tore another gash in the sandy exterior but Imhotep threw his body at the warrior, knocking him through the air. The samurai came down hard on his neck. "YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST DIED QUIETLY! NOW I AM GOING TO TORTURE YOU UNTIL YOU BEG FOR ME TO CEASE! I WILL RIP YOUR USELESS BODY IN HALF AND IMPALE YOUR FLESH ON YOUR OWN SWORD!"

Imhotep drew closer to the motionless samurai and raised a sand pillar to elevate his enemy. "OH, HOW I HOPE YOU AREN'T BURN RESISTANT!" A horrible sneer crept across Imhotep's face as two deep blue infernos leapt to life in the malicious gaze of the sand skull. Zhou Tai's eyes locked onto Imhotep's with an unreadable expression. The samurai's "poker-face" seemed to anger Imhotep. "YOU GAZE UPON YOUR DEATH WITHOUT FEAR!? I WILL TEACH YOU TO DIE PROPERLY!"

"The only thing you've taught me is how to allow my enemy to gain a second wind!" Without hesitation, Zhou Tai snatched his sword and jumped from the column, right into Imhotep's eye. The samurai flashed the sword from left to right and then sheathed it, "Keep up," he barked. Both flames suddenly exploded and a swirling torrent of sand and dust flew through the air. The samurai was lost like an eagle in a hurricane.

* * *

Sonic struggled once more to rise to his feet but crumpled down once again. Rising to his feet was such a simple task the day before, he never thought he'd be so lost without his ability to sit up. Face-first in the sand, the hedgehog pulled himself forward, his eyes fixed on the green light. He had to get to it somehow. The hedgehog struggled to his feet once more but swayed around on his nearly-destroyed legs.

His perception began to spin and slow down, he had lost all sense of being. Why was he standing up again? What was going on? Who was he? Why was that pretty green light dripping into a huge lake?

Before the completely confused hedgehog was an enormous lake made of a green liquid dripping from a stalactite high above the cave. The young hedgehog was suddenly struck by a thirst and began to stumble lamely toward the water. He made it to the edge of the lake and stood over it for a second. A glassy emerald hedgehog stared back at him, one slowly blurred into two and then three. He laughed stupidly and reached out for them, "Who are you guys…?" The hedgehog lost his footing and fell into the green water.

He plummeted deeper and deeper, completely forgetting about his in ability to swim. The green depths pressed on him from all sides, comforting him, lulling him into a relaxed state. Sonic felt a strange warmth, like eating seven chili dogs at once. He felt sleepy but happy, blissfully tired. Maybe he'd take a nap, right there in the lake, what's the worst that could happen…? _{You can't breathe underwater, idiot!}_ Knuckles' voice shattered his happiness and restored his reason.

The hedgehog realized that he was deep beneath the water. Far too deep to save himself without a Sonic Spin of some sort. His battered body could not provide one, however. Finally, his feet touched the bottom and the hedgehog tried desperately to come up with a plan but nothing occurred to him, not a single thought pattern. Sonic was holding his breath for a while but he could not hold it forever and once he ran out of air: game over.

The hedgehog gritted his teeth and planted his feet. The next thing he would try would be extremely painful. He jumped as hard as he could through the water. Sonic felt himself fly higher than he had expected. The surprise caused him to release his held breath and intake a large gulp of water.

The hedgehog flailed around in the water, trying not to breathe the water in. It was then that Sonic realized that he was not choking. On the contrary, he could breathe perfectly. Something was wrong: he could _breathe underwater, _and his headache and dizziness and ceased. How had all of these things suddenly just gone away? "Maybe I'm dead," Sonic wondered to himself. He reached to pinch himself but stopped at the last second, pinching himself would not prove he was dead but it might prove he was crazy.

Sonic's shoes touched the lake bottom again but his legs did not groan in pain at all. He looked down at them and saw that they were perfectly repaired. "Huh," Sonic sighed in half-amazement. "Maybe I am dead. But that doesn't mean I can't still fight!" The hedgehog packed himself tightly into a ball and spin dashed in place several times before launching himself though the water.

A blue blur blasted out of the lake and up through the cave. When it hit the ceiling, the blue ball just shot through it like a knife through butter.

Sonic opened his eyes to the familiar desert scene where he was fighting Imhotep before and his jaw dropped.

* * *

**A/N: AH-HA I just felt like leaving it hanging like that, lol. Just leave u guys like, *gasp* "What did Sonic see!?" lol. If you've made it here then u must really like this crazy story of mine, and for that I must thank you. Read and Review…or don't but everybody knows reviews make me happy :)**


	7. Filler Chapter 2: Death and Aliens

Void Wars:

Chapter 7

**Author's note: Ok people, I cannot say how good it is to be working on this again and any DKA fans should expect the next chapter in a few days to a couple of weeks. School and finals got in the way and drained me man! I'm back though, please enjoy this next *cough* filler *cough* chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN any properties or characters either in part or in whole from Rareware, Nintendo, Bioware, or Bungie. That is all.**

The chimp opened his eyes and stared up at the violet moon. It was strangely soothing, a small beacon guiding him from the dark sleep he had been trapped in. The soothing eased into another feeling, a pulsing that traveled the length of his body. The pulsing began to burn and ache, the feeling became painful, and suddenly the unpleasant sensation snapped back with excruciating torture. Every bone in Diddy Kong's body felt broken, his head was swimming, it was full of liquid which the chimp assumed was water and blood.

He recalled the last thing that happened before he lost consciousness: some crazy, cape-wearing, supervillain forced a giant evil snake to rain down green death upon the chimp. The memory of the gigantic green serpent flooded back to him. An evil water dwelling dragon-like snake that shoots deadly energy balls from its mouth. He shuddered as he remembered the blasts that almost roasted him, and the final one that did. _So why am I still alive,_ Diddy puzzled as he lay face up on the beach.

The chimp was no dummy and he knew that the last attack should have melted him, from fur to bone he should have been smelted, his body should have liquefied. An old voice in his head answered him. _{So, ya got lucky again huh, ya lil' whippersnapper?} _Cranky…now Diddy knew he was dead, that old monkey had been dead for a year. _{No…you aren't dead…not yet anyway, you can't let yourself die yet!} _Diddy was confused, he was positive he was dead and gone yet here Cranky is telling him that he was still alive?

_{Yes,} _Cranky insisted. _{You are still alive, now listen to me, if you die then DK Isles is doomed, you have to rescue my idiot son so he can bop that moron K. Rool.} _

Diddy honestly did not care too much about what that fat and overgrown lizard did at that moment; he just wanted to lay there and sleep. His eyes slid shut almost automatically. _{Wake up,} _the chimp's eyes shot wide open. _{I've never seen such a lazy little primate…except maybe my fat, good-for-nothing son. Stand up, you have to rescue your friends so you can go home.} _Diddy's interest suddenly came to life.

"W-what are you talking about Cranky? What do you mean…home?" _{You are no longer on DK Isles! I would have assumed for would have figured that out when the SKY _CHANGED COLOR!_ You are…well I don't know where you are but I do know that there are others from other worlds in this place. They will be just as hostile as that psycho lizard monster that almost killed you. My advice would be to just avoid them altogether.}_

Diddy was not too keen on Cranky's advice; revenge was the only thing on his mind. He didn't know what the creature wanted or why it liked to bully him but he would pay it back if he got the chance. Although, in his body current "situation" payback did not seem it would be in the chimp's immediate future. "O-ouch…" Diddy barely managed to rasp out to no one in particular.

He stared up at the violet tinged sky, the bright purple moon slowly edged over the lighter shade of lavender. He let out a sigh and slowly rose to his feet. He had to struggle just to hold himself up, every inch of his body was screaming for him to lay down on the ground again. He would not, however, and he took a wobbly step forward.

Searing pain shot through him as though he had been set ablaze at the stake. Diddy gritted his teeth and took another step. His blood had to have been replaced with lava because the burning would not cease. He was halfway up the beach. _It's for Dixie, _he kept telling himself. He would endure the excruciating agony if he could find her again, he just had to keep going.

The chimp had now made it to the cliff wall, but he did not move. He just stood there, staring at the craggy mountain. _This will be impossible, _his inner voice whined. _It's for Dixie, _his original voice reassured. Diddy nodded to himself and then raised his arm to the rock. One burning arm, another, a blazing leg, and one more; he was now climbing the cliff.

The pain was dizzying, the chimp had never felt pain of this caliber ever before. With each climb up the mountain the pain that shot through every inch of his body clouded his vision and loosened his grip on the rocks. His hands began to slip from the mountain but he did not fall. He pulled his body closer to the rock and rested head on the stone.

His eyes slid closed and he felt the base of his spine tug on his brain and skull. He could smell blood, he could taste it. The red fluid oozed down his nose and spat a little out of his mouth. This was it, Diddy was about to die from massive blood loss and excessive body trauma. Or maybe, he would pass out and fall off the cliff and the fall would do him in.

Maybe it was for the best that he died here, he would not have even gotten the title "hero" if Dixie hadn't came with him to fight K. Rool, he never really felt like he deserved the title anyway. His body did not seem to agree with his idea; however, he continued to climb. _What's the point, I'm just going to die when I reach the top anyway. _Another familiar thought droned into his brain once again, _it's for Dixie._

Diddy finally reached the top of the cliff and sprawled out on the ground. He rolled onto his back but his vision became cloudy, the violet sky and moon slid out of focus. Just then, a shadow stood over the chimp, he could not make out it's features at all. A mechanical-like voice spoke to him, "Do you want to live?" The voice had a trace of organic life almost as though it was being shared between robot and human.

_Do I want to live? _In truth, Diddy Kong was feeling so low the only thing he really wanted to do was die. "No-" _What about Donkey, what about DK Isles…_"Who cares-" _What about Dixie? _The chimp suddenly fell silent and contemplated this choice. _If I give up…everyone will be alright, right? I'm not the only one left, right? _Diddy thought about the others: Kiddy Kong, Lankey Kong, Tiny Kong, and Chunky Kong. They'd be able to manage without him. Besides, he did not want to fight anymore. His will for revenge had faded when he was climbing the cliff. He had to have been insane, there was no way he could fight that lizard, no way for him to fight anything, he would die quickly. He did not want to fight so hard for something only to be wiped out quickly.

_Quitter! _Dixie's voice broke his thoughts. _Coward, you just gave up, you let him win, you could have beat them easily. _Scared, she hit the emotion on the head. He was almost on the verge of tears. He was scared out of his mind; death was really the only escape.

"So, you do not wish to live?" The cyborg finally spoke again. Diddy waited to answer, his vision clouding, all the fears and frustrations threatened to overwhelm him, he did not want to fight anymore but- "I do," the chimp answered. "I want to…to live," he rasped out.

"Very well," the voice answered him. "You will live but you must do exactly what we say."

Just before Diddy lost consciousness once more he told himself, "…It's…for…Dixie…"

*****

Urdnot Wrex woke up with a massive headache, not that this particular waking pattern was new to this particular Krogan Battlemaster. He once had part of a spaceship dropped on him and two other partners while fighting a psycho bio-mechanical enemy named, Saren. Being a mercenary in the traverse ensured that he would wake up with some kind of discomfort most of the time. Lying face-down on stone certainly did not help matters. He rolled over and was met with purple luminance the likes of which he'd never seen before.

The large lizard-like creature rose to his feet and shook the pain off and suddenly realized: "This doesn't look like the Traverse…" The landscape was flat, barren, and dry. It was almost like a desert except for the fact that the sand was an onyx tint. The atmosphere was not poisonous, however, as least not to a Krogan. The sky…was so alien, a lavender color, with a bright violet moon…no, that wasn't a moon, it was definitely a star. It was a deceptive star that emitted a minimal solar energy, and the light was bent to look like a smaller, weaker celestial body. Somebody had deliberately made this star look like a moon; it was…weird.

He was unsure where in the universe he was but he was sure of one thing; wherever he was it most certainly was not in the Traverse, there were no violet stars there. It was possible he was somewhere out in the Terminus Systems but that would mean one thing: he was breaking the law. That, in truth, was nothing new. The alarming information was the simple fact that everyone within the Terminus would have him in their crosshairs. Wrex had no desire to be picking hot plasma out of his backside so he hoisted his shotgun in both hands and looked all around but saw nothing, just black sand for miles. "Great, now I'm Thresher-bait." He muttered to himself.

The Krogan trudged across the desert for hours in one single, indomitable march straight ahead. Not stopping or slowing down, Wrex glared level forward and sighed. _This is gonna take forever…I never would have done this much walking if Joker would've just dropped the Mako- _Wrex's eyes suddenly widened and he stopped walking. Where was the ship, where was Shepard? Something was not right, the Krogan replayed events in his head before waking up in this strange place: _Fought Saren, beat that crazy-ass Reaper, got back on the Normandy, took forty winks…then what? I woke up here, _wherever "here" was.

Could it be possible that Shepard had just abandoned him here on this strange planet? _I don't believe it; I really don't believe this, after everything the crew went through! All the things we all went through for that guy, even all the stuff he did for us…_Wrex remembered his grandfather's battle armor and the mission to retrieve it from a collector of ancient Krogan artifacts. Shepard didn't even know what planet it was on but he still charged in on the Mako. He had a lucky guess on Tuntau. Shepard took Wrex and the loud human woman, Ashley with him, together, the trio retrieved it. That guy, that human, went out of his way to help others; he wasn't the type of person to just kick out his allies, at least not without some kind of an explanation.

Maybe Geth attacked the Normandy, or maybe they ran into another Reaper. _Now, the latter is highly unlikely. The former…_Wrex did not spend too much of his thoughts on the possibility of a Geth attack, he just continued to walk straight.

The Krogan had realized he was being watched for some time but his instinct told him not to turn around until he was sure a battle would be at hand. Wrex, however, grew tired of waiting for the potential enemy to make the first move, he stopped moving and said, "Is there a reason you've been tailing me for the last five hours?" There was no answer but there was a slight grunt of displeasure. "Well, are you gonna answer my question," the Krogan persisted. A tense silence settled over the desert. The Battlemaster had acquired a type of "soldier-sense" through many years of fighting as everything from a bodyguard to a mercenary. At that moment that particular "sixth sense" was going crazy, this "shadow" was dangerous and Wrex was almost certain there would be a battle in the next minute or two, _perfect…_The Krogan smirked.

A deep, booming voice answered Wrex, "I suppose I should test you now. The _Fist of Rukt_ should make this very quick." There was a loud swooshing and the Krogan felt wind run over his back. Suddenly, Wrex turned around and saw blue energy, a mass effect field, surrounding a very alien body. A nine foot tall beast covered with dark grey and white fur. The thing that caught the Krogan's attention was the hammer the creature was holding. It was like a primitive war hammer, tribal in nature. The creature holding it seemed to fit the "wild beast" stereotype but Wrex heard his speech, he knew better. This was not some wild beast this is-

The mass effect field seemed to falter at the head of the hammer. The electric blue energy flashed white and jumped from the hammer as though the two repelled each other. The stasis field blasted back to the Krogan with the force of a cannonball. Needless to say, the stunned reptilian alien was bowled over by the repulse.

Wrex saw the creature as it stood over him; its shadow dwarfed his own as he lie on the sand. "Yep," the creature grunted. "Quick. I don't even understand why _The Hew_ is interested in you, the lowly Sangheili provide more of a challenge." Wrex ignored him, reaching around his waist for something he had "appropriated" from the Normandy's supplies: High explosive grenades. Before the hammer-wielding creature could react, the Krogan had flung the piece of iron at the creature and the bomb fused and adhered to its chest. "WHAT-" The larger creature grasped at the grenade and tugged as hard as he could but the metal had melted onto his body.

"Hey," Wrex called the creature. The hammer wielder glared at the Krogan but as soon as it saw the detonator in his scaly hand the beast roared with rage and barreled toward the Battlemaster but it was too late. Wrex placed his finger on the button and the gigantic beast was engulfed by a brilliant flash of white-hot radiance. "What that enough of a 'challenge' for ya," The Krogan grunted as he heard a large THUD hit the sand through the thick smoke. While the Battlemaster was proud of the victory he remained wary, because in his line of work a downed opponent didn't always mean a dead opponent, and many of the Krogan warriors he had faced over the years would jump back up after he had pumped them so full of plasma he was sure he could have punched a hole through the Normandy's hull.

Slowly, Wrex edged over to the alien creature with his shotgun drawn. A mass effect field drew around the Krogan once more as he reached for the fallen enemy's hammer. The hammer drew away before the reptilian hand could wrap around it and the opponent rose to its feet. The Krogan hopped back, shotgun trained on the beast but the enemy drew its hammer up and turned to the Battlemaster. The hammer was held aloft much as a baseball player would hold a bat. Wrex rushed to his hammer-wielding enemy with the energy field thinly whisking around him inconspicuously before hardening around his skin. The enemy swung its hammer into the Krogan's ribs and driving him away with an added burst which lifted the Battlemaster off his feet and left him doubled over in pain.

"O…oh crap…" Wrex gasped as he pulled himself into a sitting position. The Krogan was alive but he had been very lucky. The "immune" ability allowed the user to take more damage by hardening a mass effect field around one's skin in addition to raising one's adrenalin levels to heights which allowed the user to ignore pain and allow them to take more damage. Although he had activated _Immunity, _Wrex was barely hanging on to consciousness by a thread. He could not take another shot from that hammer until he caught his second wind.

The enemy raised its hammer above its head to drive it down upon the Krogan. Wrex aimed his shotgun and fired superheated particles of acidic corrosive rounds. The rounds hit the head of the hammer as it was reeled back and the bullets ricocheted up and away from the fight. The hammer and the one holding it were knocked over from the discharge the hammer had emitted when it was struck. The Krogan took this opportunity to sprint to the downed opponent and boot him squarely in the face. The enemy fell unconscious.

Wrex examined his opponent more closely but he could not decipher the race of the creature. This bothered him; a strange creature in a strange place was trouble. Not knowing the locals or the terrain would make getting around difficult but not know where he was or how he had come to be there was almost like a death sentence. "Shouldn't have taken that nap," the Krogan mumbled. In this situation there was almost nothing worse than have no knowledge after all "knowledge is power," at least according to the humans and Salarians.

Pacing back and forth before the large alien, Wrex pondered what his next move would be. In his head he turned over what little information he had. He had been attacked by the strange and tall alien who boasted a hammer that seemed to throw the air itself at him. He had been compared to something known as a Sangheili, _Whatever the hell that is, _the Battlemaster thought to himself. The enemy had also mentioned something called _The Hew. _This wasanother mystery term that didn't make any sense to Wrex save for the fact that somebody had been watching him and had sent this giant alien to subdue him. The Krogan suddenly stopped pacing and looked to his recently defeated opponent and realized that all the answers lie with this giant. Wrex took his shotgun in one hand and his assult rifle in the other and trained them upon his unconscious enemy, when he woke up Wrex would have a little "chat" with him.

**A/n: How was that, hope I'm getting you guys into the story and I'm sorry this deviated from the main storyline but I like to mix things up a bit, plus this part will be a main part of the next storyline.**


	8. Chapter 6: That Wasn't A Fight!

Void Wars:

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN "Sonic the Hedgehog" or any other references to **_**Sega**_** own products. I DO NOT OWN "The Undertaker" or any other **_**WWE**_** related characters or products. I DO NOT OWN any **_**Toei**_** own characters such as "Zhou Tai" or "Orochi." I DO NOT OWN and ideas/products pertaining to "The Mummy" movie series I really don't know who does actually. I DO OWN "Cory Harvey," yes I do.**

*********

A tornado of sand enveloped the battlefield. The combatants were lost in the dust hurricane fumbling about for their enemies. Finally, the swordsman saw the sand settle down and he could see properly once more.

The desert remained unchanged except for the fact that the landscape was slightly different with the sand a little higher than he was, giving him the impression of being in a sand pool. This was due to the explosion and subsequent cyclone that followed it. Another thing Zhou Tai noticed: the giant sand skull of Imhotep was gone. He looked all around him but there was no sign of the opponent, he even checked beneath his feet for a clue, nothing.

His eyes turned to the sky and he saw a blue dot in the violet sky. The blue speck began to grow larger. The samurai suddenly realized that the blue object was falling toward him. As it became bigger the samurai realized that it was a hedgehog…kind of. It was the same hedgehog he had warned to get to safety just before he had engaged Imhotep.

The wind whistled as the hedgehog plummeted to the ground and a giant crash signaled the blue one's landing. There was another small shifting of sand and a small rumbling and then the hedgehog emerged for the dirt and brushed himself off.

Sonic turned to the swordsman and spoke before the man could, "What the heck happened!? What did you do?" The hedgehog wore an urgent face and his tone matched it.

"What are you talking about," the samurai answered.

"Imhotep, that crazy…thing! What did you do to him, he's knocked out!" The hedgehog raised an eyebrow at the samurai, how could he not know what Sonic was talking about, he just fought with the 'sandman.'

"Child, I cannot even _find _Imhotep, much less hurt him, why would give you the impression that I've damaged him at all?" Zhou Tai was utterly confused.

Sonic glared at the man, "Well for one thing, you're still here and alive. Secondly, we're standing in his mouth…" Zhou Tai did not actually register what was said to him for a few seconds but then he looked around himself again. "Again," the samurai started, "what are you talking about?"

Sonic sighed as he tried to figure out a way to convey what he knew to the samurai. The hedgehog snapped his thumb and forefinger as he reached a solution. He began to run really quickly around the samurai. Zhou Tai opened his mouth to protest but the rising sands and winds surprised him back into a confused silence. "OK!" Sonic yelled, "Here goes!" The samurai had no time to react as he was tossed into the air. The wind whistled by him and though his ears as he climbed in altitude, he almost did not hear Sonic's call. "Look down, do you see it?"

Zhou Tai was unsure of what he should be seeing as he looked down. At first, he only saw a confused mess of sand. However, the scattered dust began to look like an embossing of a face, Imhotep's face. The samurai realized that Imhotep was still alive but just unconscious. The crater that he was once standing in was the skull's mouth.

Sonic watched the samurai come down with his sword drawn. The hedgehog realized the idea and waited until just before his ally's impact before executing a Sonic spin of his own. The combined impact tore through the sand structure and ripped it to sand wisps.

The hedgehog choked on thick, dark smoke as he moved out of the blast zone. The visual area was limited, everything was lost in a swathe of grainy minerals and gases. Then, a gruff voice called out, "Where are you?"

"I'm in here…somewhere…" The hedgehog stumbled through the fog until he forced his way out of it. "Ok 'Shura, where are you," he called out.

"My name is not 'Shura,' Hedgehog. I am Zhou Tai." The disheveled samurai emerged from the smoke cloud mere yards away from the hedgehog. Sonic turned to face him, "Ok Zhou Tai, explain something to me. Who is this 'Imhotep' person?"

The samurai stared at the hedgehog incredulously either from his supreme ignorance of his situation or from his extreme forwardness. "Imhotep is an immortal with powers that exceed many mortal men." The samurai sheathed his sword as he continued to explain, "His powers even exceed my own."

"Yes, but they do not exceed _mine," _Sonic recognized the familiar voice as the ebony-garbed Undertaker emerged from the smoke which was all but dissipated. "You," the hedgehog sputtered in disbelief. He rose to face his once-enemy but stopped as he did not see anybody with the man. "Where's Cory," the hedgehog questioned.

"I do not know," The Undertaker answered curtly. His milky white eyeballs turned to the samurai, "Who are you?" The samurai turned to the supernatural Phenom and glared at him before answering. "I am Zhou Tai, warrior of the kingdom of Wu. Which land do you hail from, warrior?" Without missing a beat the Deadman answered, "Lands far beyond your plane of existence, I do not doubt."

Sonic watched the two engaged in their confrontation and he felt tension so thick. It was as though someone had thrown a blanket between him and the two warriors. As the two stared one another down the hedgehog sensed a battle coming but was surprised when the samurai answered, "Perhaps you are a being beyond my existence. If you are then you must know where this place is."

The Undertaker shook his head wordlessly. "I know nothing about these lands; I hoped you might have been able to tell me something about this world."

"The only thing I do know about this place is that Orochi has set up his army with accomplices such as Imhotep but I do not know his motives beyond." The samurai concluded.

"I want to know who that 'Imhotep' guy was," Sonic cut over the conversation inpatiently. "I also want to know what happened to Cory. Shouldn't he be around here somewhere since we destroyed Imhotep?"

It was the Undertaker his question, "It is not so easily explained. Imhotep is immortal, he is not destroyed, his power is just exhausted."

The hedgehog just scoffed before answering, "Great, so we get to fight that guy _again."_

*****

Cory coughed the sand out of his lungs as he pulled himself from the dust which once engulfed him. "Ugh, this stuff tastes like crap. Coma-inducing crap." Indeed, the teenager was unconscious the entire time he had been ingested by the gigantic sand skull but now he was free and fully rested. He tried to raise his right arm and was met with a searing agony. He was _almost _fully rested, his arm was still broken but he just ignored at as it limply hung at his side.

He was more concerned with the battle he was just in; if he was free of the sand skull then it must have been destroyed. As the teen looked around he did not see the sand skull. However, he did not see his allies either. No hedgehog and no strange looking zombie. All he could see was sand dunes for miles. A couple of large sand lips to his right and a rather bulbous sand dune behind him were all the landscape had to offer.

"Hello?" Cory called out but was only answered by a whistling wind blowing sand into his eyes and nose. "Argh," he sputtered as he tried to clean out his assaulted senses. After he wiped his eyes, the teen saw the sand dune behind him begin to sink and deteriorate. A hand poked out of the top of the sand. Cory rushed to the sand dune to free the trapped person but the protruding hand just tightened into a fist and the sand itself began to seize up as if an earthquake was taking place. "Aw crap…" was his proclamation as the hand released the clenched fist and with it a powerful energy discharge that forced the teenager to the ground.

The mound of sand was completely obliterated from the burst and a bald, tan man stood upon his prison triumphantly. The man's eyes, which were the same color as the sand that surrounded the two men, found Cory and glared at the teenager. "How did you survive!?" The man screamed incredulously at him.

"Hold up," the teen countered the man's question. "I have one question, who are you?"

The man's glare intensified, "You would do well to stay your inquiries…" The man took command of a bright gold energy and charged it in his hand, "and to remember your enemies."

A confused Cory suddenly realized what was happening but it was a moment too late and the light beam burned and blinded him. He stumbled around trying to find his attacker. Instead, he heard the man exclaim, "I am Imhotep!" As the words escaped from the man's mouth the teen's body worked automatically: he dashed to where he heard the man speak and thrust his entire right arm forward with all the force and speed his mad rush carried. He was rewarded with a satisfying WHUD that stuck cleanly as he made contact. Another THUD signal that his opponent had hit the ground, this gave Cory some time to regain his eyesight.

The man who claimed to be Imhotep was sprawled out a few feet from Cory, choking and struggling to stand from the impact. _Pretty good for a left-handed punch, _Cory congratulated himself. "Now Imhotep, tell me what you did with the others." The young man commanded the seemingly human enemy.

"I'll tell you no such thing, youngling! I do not care what _The Hew _wants you for, but I will kill you before your usefulness can be realized!" The man began chanting and the sands around him began to stir violently.

Cory rushed him again and wrapped a furry hand around his neck. Mostly feral, he had to struggle to ignore his animalistic tendency to just tear his enemy in half. "Now what…" he began with unbridled anger in his tone, "is _The Hew, _huh?" Imhotep could barely speak, let alone breathe as his hands fruitlessly scrabbled against Cory's, now fur covered, arm. The young man was transforming much more slowly than usual, his dark brown pupils were becoming vertical slits as they burrowed into his opponent's sand toned eyes. Only two words formed upon Imhotep's lips: "Your death."

Cory, enraged, reeled back with his right arm and slammed it into Imhotep's face but he immediately regretted it. Shards of pain flew all up and down his arm. The discomfort was enough to force the lion to drop his captive and fall to the sand in serious pain.

Laughing, Imhotep strolled to a safe distance and gloated. "Has your anger betrayed you again? The information about you certainly was accurate." Cory just glared at his enemy with seething ire.

"Cut the crap and tell me what you're talking about! What is _The Hew!?"_ The lion tried to rise but his pain prevented him from doing so and he crumpled to the ground again.

"I've already told you, your death. You have enemies, Cory Harvey," The lion's eyes widened when the man mentioned his name. "Powerful enemies with grudges against you and your allies," Imhotep paused to clean his nails before he continued. "I suppose I should explain but if you should somehow wriggle out of this encounter you might try to stage some sort of coup and we can't have that. I will tell you that your 'darker half' has something against you."

Cory realized that he would receive no answers from Imhotep he dropped all pretenses and rushed him with his left arm extended.

As the lion rushed him, Imhotep simply yawned, the child might have been moving slow motion for all he was concerned. He simply held a palm out and snapped it into a fist. Cory immediately stopped his attack and simply floated a few inches above the ground. "What the hell…" The anthropomorphic lion simply trailed off and he began to comprehend what was happening to him.

"I grow tired of this game," Imhotep moved his fist skyward and Cory followed as though connected by an unseen tether. "It is time to end this playtime," The man brought his fist down and the lion plummeted to the ground at a blinding speed. WHUMP! The lion reconnected with the sand landscape painfully. As he tried to leap to his feet, Cory felt the sand beneath him give and suddenly, he was buried in it to his neck.

Imhotep moved closer to his enemy, and tightened his fist and the sand seemed to close around the trapped lion more tightly, squeezing the life out of him. This pain was made all the more hurtful because of the broken arm being crushed as well.

"Silence," Imhotep commanded as he slightly relinquished his grip. Cory's shouts instantly ceased. "I have no idea of what I should do with you but I can thing of a few things."

Cory tried to wriggle his way out of the sand trap, but only succeeded in freeing his left arm. He extended all five claws on his left hand and slashed at the air. At first, nothing seemed to happen but suddenly, Imhotep released his grip on Cory and held his chest in pain. As the lion began to pull himself out of his trap he heard Imhotep say, "This desert…shall become YOUR TOMB!" The sand around him, tightened even more than before, forcing his right arm into a crippling sensation before it had gone completely numb. The sand opening around him began to churn and spin and he felt himself begin to sink. Down he began to sink beneath the sand but he was in too much pain to resist, _Damnit, _was the only thought he could form in his head before his vision was completely obscured by the sand.

*****

Sonic was the first one to hear the shouts. Two people were on the far end of Imhotep's destroyed sand skull. "Let's go," the hedgehog said automatically. But the Deadman countered the young one's request, "So that's your plan, just rush over to something that may be none of out business."

Sonic glared at the man, "Uh, yeah. In case you haven't noticed, we're still one fighter short." It was the samurai that spoke up this time, "He is right, young one. Do not blindly rush off into danger."

The hedgehog slid his emerald green eyes from the pale man to the samurai and with a condescending sneer. "Rushing into danger is how I've built my victory streak: One-hundred thousand wins, zero losses." And with one burst of speed the hedgehog was gone.

"Youth is the same everywhere…so very reckless." Zhou Tai lamented as he watched the young hedgehog run to battle.

The Undertaker just glared after the younger fighter and with a slightly incredulous tone asked, "How'd he fix his legs?" Without waiting for an answer the Deadman followed after his target. The samurai stopped him, "Do you mean to follow him?"

Pushing past the samurai Undertaker answered, "Yes I do, he is involved in a plot to destroy me devised by my enemies. These same enemies may still be watching him and us as well. We would do better in a stronger pack, separation is not an option at this point. We need to first learn more about this strange place and about this plot."

The samurai answered, "Then I shall join you as well, anybody who allies themselves with Orochi makes an enemy of Zhou Tai!"

_Yeah, yeah… _The Undertaker thought to himself.

*********

**A/N: ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! WRITER'S BLOCK HAS SET IN AND IT WON'T GO AWAY! SO I'M DONE! (I'm **_**really **_**angry at this point if ya can't tell.) Next chapter whenever.**


End file.
